


当岳明辉被下药后（4）

by WXXsherry1212



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXXsherry1212/pseuds/WXXsherry1212





	当岳明辉被下药后（4）

（四）

岳明辉说是要负责，其实他也不知道该怎么负责。  
他们下了通告回家后岳明辉得赶紧往自己的房间里跑，晚了就得被弟弟们通过幼稚的游戏方式决定当晚的归属权。岳明辉不止一次表示过抗议，但是都被李振洋怼了回去  
“怎么回事儿啊老岳，不是你说要负责的吗？  
你三个弟弟都年轻力壮的，你天天在我们眼前晃来晃去的，怎么，给看不给睡啊？”

岳明辉被李振洋的直白气的简直不知道说什好。

但是通过剪子石头布、斗地主、抓阄这些方式来决定谁能睡岳明辉这种事儿，输的人总是不服气的，卜凡和灵超倒是常赢，就是李振洋，出道这么多年，逢赌必输。  
最后弟弟们自己置顶了个时间表，一四归卜凡，二五归李振洋，三六归灵超，周日大家一起。  
当他们把这张表拿去给岳明辉看的时候，岳明辉差点气死。

“欠你们哒！我欠你们哒！我不能有点儿自己的时间啦！周一到周六都排满了，周日也不留给我，你们有毛病啊！”

在岳明辉的寻死觅活 声泪俱下 据理力争之下，他周日终于能休息一天了。

 

从确定关系后弟弟们对岳明辉的占有欲就强的吓人，虽说以前也很强，但也没像现在这样，遇到个男粉喊岳岳我爱你，三个人就凶神恶煞的盯着人家看，要不是顾忌着周围的长枪短炮，真能上去给人活剐了。

岳明辉的男粉，是真的多。  
四个人刚出道的时候参加过一个节目，有个环节是路人好感度测试，节目组带着他们的照片去问路人谁帅，被采访的男生基本都选了岳明辉，从此岳明辉被粉丝们冠以直男斩的称号，这么多年，屹立不倒。

 

这天四个人一起去拍杂志封面，因为赶时间的原因，同一个棚子里还有另一个出道许久的男明星一起拍，该男星一看就是个常年健身的主儿，那胸肌，那腹肌，都是岳明辉梦寐以求想练成的样子。  
岳明辉迫于粉丝的压力，出道后就没怎么举过铁，现在遇到个身材这么好的人，眼睛不自觉的就往人家那儿瞟。这么赤裸的视线，那男明星一下子就注意到了岳明辉，回头给了他一个微笑，岳明辉一时觉得尴尬，笑了一下就去换衣服了。

他刚进了更衣室，那个男明星后脚就跟了进来。“岳明辉是吧，加个微信？”  
岳明辉也挺懵的，但人家毕竟是前辈，他还是说了声好，就拿起手机往人家眼前走。  
那个男明星看岳明辉答应了，又来了一句，“那咱俩等有空的话约一炮吧，你长得挺对我胃口。”

这话正巧被进门的灵超听到，灵超也不气，上前搂住岳明辉，亲了亲他，转头对男明星说到，“前辈，你也看到了，我们这个男团，关系很不一般。”

那个男明星也是个机灵的人，看到这种况，顿时就明白了怎么回事儿  
“那不好意思，打扰了”

 

等男明星走后，灵超才开始数落起岳明辉“岳明辉，你怎么回事儿啊你，一会儿不在你身边就又勾搭一个啊！我要是不来，你还能答应了呗！”  
“不是，超儿，我没想答应，我也没想到他会这么说。”  
“我不听你的，我去告诉我凡哥和洋哥去，我让他们来治你，我看我一个人是看不了你了！”灵超说着就往外走。

岳明辉吓得不行，要是那两个祖宗来了，自己指不定就被折磨成什么样子了，他急忙拽住灵超的袖子，“超儿，你别说，你千万别跟他们说，妈妈错了，这事儿可不能让他俩知道！”

“晚了，老岳，我俩都听见了！”  
岳明辉回头，就看到了椅在门边的卜凡和李振洋。卜凡伸手把门锁上，俩人一起往这边儿走。  
岳明辉看这阵势，吓得直往后退，退了几步后一屁股摔在了沙发上，人在精神紧张的情况下，动作就会变慢。岳明辉看着三个人越走越近，也没意识到自己应该赶紧逃跑。

当三个人全都站到岳明辉的跟前了，岳明辉才胆战心惊的开口，“我有解释的机会吗？”  
“你可以解释。”卜凡阴沉着脸开口。  
“那我解释了有用吗？”  
“你说呢？”李振洋快被岳明辉气笑了，“你够可以的啊，岳明辉，一天天的没点自觉呗。”  
“哎呦，洋洋，不是你想的那样，我不知道他是这个意思。”  
“你以为我们没看到呢！刚才在外面你看他的眼神，人家不误会才怪。”  
“不是，凡子，我就是单纯的羡慕他能举铁，就多看了几眼。”  
“行了，老岳，别说这么多了，你这一顿罚是免不了的了。”李振洋说着，就脱了岳明辉的裤子。

“洋洋，你要干什么，咱们待会儿还有个采访，你别闹了！”岳明辉虽说是跟三个弟弟一起睡过，可是那是在他被下药的时候，他那晚上什么都不知道，现在当着三个弟弟的面，清醒着就被扒了裤子，有文化有背景的队长实在是受不了这个。

“放心，今儿个不上你，就是个小惩罚，不耽误采访。”李振洋边说着，边从自己的包里拿出了个按摩棒。“岳明辉，这可是我专门给你买的，本来是想治你扣手的臭毛病，没想到先在这儿用了。”

按摩棒？  
岳明辉一看到这个就提着裤子要往外跑，废话，以他对他们的了解，这三个弟弟真是什么恶劣的事儿都能干出来。

岳明辉刚站起来就被灵超按了下去，“老岳头，你不是一直教我要对自己做过的事儿负责吗，你可别跑呀！”

卜凡帮着李振洋将岳明辉的裤子全部脱下，就和灵超一人固定住他的一条腿。

李振洋往手上到了些润滑剂，就往岳明辉的后穴送了跟手指，一进一出的替他做着扩张。李振洋的手指进去不一会儿，岳明辉的那根就颤颤巍巍的立了起来，卜凡见状帮他撸了起来，灵超也低头舔弄岳明辉胸前的两粒。等后穴能伸进三根手指了，李振洋抽出手来，将按摩棒缓缓推了进去，然后打开了开关，直接调到了最强那一档。  
粗硬的按摩棒正顶着他敏感的那一点，突然的震动使他的前列腺被震得发麻，强烈的快感下他忽然就射了。  
“停……嗯啊……嗯不要……我错了……啊……嗯”

李振洋好心的抽出按摩棒，等着岳明辉平复，岳明辉喘了好一会儿才回过神来，也来不及害羞了，赶紧问他们“行了吧，这样行了吧，你们快放了我。”

“这才是个开始呢哥哥，”李振洋又把按摩棒推了进去，调到最低档，“哪能这么快就完呢？这个采访，你就塞着这个采吧！”

岳明辉还没想好该怎么说，才能让李振洋把按摩棒拿出来，助理就敲起了门，“岳哥，该去现场了，采访的时间到了。”

“听到没，老岳，咱们得走了。”卜凡拿着纸清理了岳明辉身上的污浊，又转头对灵超说:“小弟，看来咱俩得扶着你岳岳妈妈过去了。”

 

后来采访一出来，粉丝们简直炸了锅，因为小辉在这个采访里简直太欲了，眼角含春，眼尾的潮红，和时不时靠在卜凡和灵超身上的动作，真的直男斩本人了。


End file.
